Dreams
by Astred
Summary: Michael gets a forewarning of the future...Please read and review...


"Nikita, run! Get back to the van now." Michael screamed onto his com set. 

"There's still one more left Michael. I can't leave yet." Nikita replied. 

"Forget about him and get out! Do as I say Nikita." Michael screamed. "Birkoff, Where's Nikita located." 

"East hall, second floor. Third room." Birkoff said. 

Michael started running to where she was. 

Just as he turned the corner of the room she was in he heard a gun shot. When he ran in there the shooter was gone. Nikita was on the floor. He immediately ran to her. 

"Nikita! Nikita! Talk to me. Please!" Michael cried out. 

Nikita slowly lifted her head toward him. "I'm sorry. I should have left when you told me to. I love you, Michael." Then she fell limp in his arms. 

"No, Nikita!" He picked her up and cradled her to him. "Don't leave me." 

His entire body jerked as he lifted up from the bed. It took him a minute to realize where he was. In his house. In his own bed. It had all been a dream.. Nikita was all right. He kept telling himself this, but he had to know for sure. 

Nikita was asleep in bed when she heard someone at the door. She looked at the clock, it was 3:00 in the morning. _Who in the world could be at the door at this time of morning? She thought to herself._

She slipped into the kitchen and got her gun out of the cabinet. Then she slowly walked to the door. When she looked through the peep hole she saw that it was Michael. 

"Michael. What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Nikita said. "Don't tell me they want me to come in to Section now." 

"Can I come in?" Michael looked pale as he walked in to the apartment. His normally emotionless face was full of pain. Something was wrong. 

"Michael, What is it? Are you all right?" 

Michael just stared at her for a minute before he reached over to her and held her in his arms. Nikita could feel that he was shaking. She pulled him over to the couch. "Sit down and tell me what is wrong." She ran her hand over his cheek. "Has someone done something? Given you something?" 

Michael was trying not to show her how upset he was, but for the first time in a long time he could not hide them. 

"I just had to come and make sure you are all right." Michael said as he held her close to him. 

"I'm fine Michael. What is wrong with you?" Nikita said. She was very concerned about him. He was way off character. So much so that she had never seen him like this before. 

"Can I stay here with you tonight? I really need to hold you." 

When Michael said this she pulled him up off the couch and lead him to her bed. Then she helped him take off his jacket and shoes and let him crawl up in bed next to her. 

After about five minutes of lying next to her he was able to go back to sleep, but it was not that easy for Nikita. She was worried about him and didn't know how to help him. So she sat there all night and held him. Which for Michael was the best help she could have given him at the time. 

All of a sudden Michael started to toss and turn. Nikita tried to get him to open his eyes but he wouldn't. Then out of nowhere he screamed her name. His face was drenched in sweat. He turned and saw that she was next to him. He reached for her and gently pulled her up onto his chest. 

She knew what the problem was now. It was her. Something about her was scaring him. Now all she had to do is find out what it was. 

The next morning as they climbed out of bed to get the day started Michael tried to pretend that nothing had happened. So Nikita decided to let him tell her when he was ready. If he would ever be ready. 

After leaving Nikita's apartment that morning he went straight to Section. He wanted to get the day started and he wanted to get those visions out of his head. He had been having this same nightmare for weeks and it was really taking it's toll on him. 

Nikita showed up at Section not to long after Michael did. She walked straight to his office to see how he was doing. 

"So, How are you feeling this morning?" 

Of course Michael had his standard answer. "I'm fine." 

Nikita looked at him for a minute before she continued to speak. "Well if you need anyone to talk to let me know." 

As Nikita started to walk out of Michael's office she heard Madeline over the intercom. 

"Nikita, Michael. You are to be briefed for an upcoming mission. Be in the briefing room in five minutes." 

"We just got some Intel on a group of people that call themselves Fighters for Justice. They have kidnapped a group of very important people. From government officials to Judges that they say have done them wrong. Our job is to get in there and get them out without any loss of life of the hostages. Birkoff will be in the van and Nikita and Michael will lead the team in. Does everyone understand? Dismissed." Operations left the room. 

Then Madeline took her turn to speak. "You will leave at 6:00 tonight." 

As Nikita was walking out the doors of section to get to the van she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Michael standing there. 

"I want you to be careful on this mission." 

Nikita just smiled. "Always." 

Nikita noticed that the whole way to the sight that Michael watched her. This was nothing different in itself, but she saw the look on his face and she knew that something was bothering him. She was worried that he would not be able to focus on this mission and he would get hurt. This worried her more than anything. 

After arriving at the location, Michael stepped out of the van. He recognized the house even though he had never been there before, but he could not remember where he could have seen it. He proceeded on with the mission like Operations had set out. They surrounded the house and slowly began get in one by one. 

The first one to run into a guard was Michael, but he had no problem getting rid of him. Nikita was heading to the other end of the house. She found the room with most of the hostages in it but two was still unaccounted for. She called for the rest of the team to come and get the hostages out while she looked for the last two. 

Soon after they got most of the hostages out they killed all of the kidnappers. At least that was what they thought. They had found out that someone had set a bomb. It was set to go off any minute. Michael started to call for Nikita to leave. 

"Nikita! Run! Get out to the van now!" Michael screamed as he remembered where he had heard this conversation before. It was the one in his dream and in his dream Nikita was killed. 

He began running to get to Nikita. He didn't need to ask Birkoff where she was this time. He knew. From all those horrible dreams. He knew. 

"There is still two more left Michael. I can't leave yet." 

Michael began running that much faster. "Forget about them and do as I say." 

As he was rounding the corner he knew she was about to be shot so he jumped directly in front of her. He pulled her down and put his body over hers. Even as he was doing this Nikita heard a gunshot and felt Michael's body jerk. She knew that he had been shot. 

When they hit the floor Nikita jumped up and shot the man right in the chest, killing him instantly. Then she turned all her attention back to Michael. 

His eyes were closed and he was completely still. She began to sob over his body. Then suddenly she saw him start to move. After a second he opened his eyes and spoke. " This whole place is rigged to blow. I want you to leave now." 

Nikita began to shake her head and cried out. "I will never leave you behind. Never." He knew that she meant it and that the only way to save her was to get out himself. 

"Help me up and let's go." He said to her. 

As they were leaving the house they saw the last hostages. One had been shot, but the other was uninjured. So they went on out the house. They were about a hundred feet when it blew. When it did they were thrown to the ground. As Nikita lifted up she saw Michael was not moving and this time she could not get him to come to. The rest of the operatives came out of the van and pulled Michael inside. He looked so bad and Nikita was afraid that he would not make it. 

She held his hand all the way back to Section and had his head cradled in her lap. 

Nearly a week after the accident Michael still had not regained consciousness. Nikita had not left his side except when she had to make an occasional trip to the bathroom. She would hardly put a bite of food in her mouth. She was also having a hard time sleeping. On that seventh day Michael began to move around a little. Nikita moved to be as close to him as she could. She heard him call her name. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

As he felt her lips against his he opened his eyes. "Nikita, Are you all right? 

Nikita smiled. "You were shot, nearly died and you ask me if I'm all right. The question is are you all right?" 

When she heard him say. "I'm fine," She knew that everything would be great. 

"I do have one question for you Michael." Nikita said as she started to get up. 

"How did you know about the assassin being there? I never saw him nor did I hear him." 

Michael lifted his head and smiled as he pulled her hand to his cheek. 

"Did I ever tell you that you were the woman of my dreams?" 

The End 


End file.
